Finding Our Way Back
by NashWriter
Summary: Following Juliette and Avery in their journey to finding their way back together takes place in season 3.
1. Chapter 1

"You're just gonna break my heart all over again and I can't handle that.."

"Avery please Just hear me out."

"I wish I never met you." Those words we're the end of me in that moment I knew it was over. But despite how much he hurt me with those cutting words, he needed to know. He turned to leave and I knew it was now or never.

"I'm pregnant." And he froze. He slowly turned and looked at me; in clear shock.

And that was the moment it all changed..

Avery's POV

2 months had gone by since Juliette had told me she was pregnant; I pulled myself together and was there for her strictly for the sake of our baby. We would go together to the doctor's appointment; but things we're beyond right. Shortly thereafter Rayna asked me to produce Juliette's album and I protested not being able to work long hours with Juliette in close proximity but eventually I agreed knowing it would be great for my career.

"Juliette we really need to finish this song tonight."

"I know I know. Can we take 5?" She asked me. We we're almost done recording the album there was only 2 songs left to produce.

I was about to protest when Glenn knocked on the door.

"Sorry to bother you guys but Juliette someone is here to see you."

"Glenn can you tell them to leave, we really need to finish this song." I told him but no Juliette had to have her way and told him to let whoever it was in.

"Juliette Barnes?" The voice said. I didn't know who he was but clearly she did.

"Matthew? OH MY GOD! Matthew McKnight? Is that you." She squealed. Who was this guy I had no clue, Juliette never mentioned him. She got up and ran into his arms. I already knew I didn't like this guy for the way he was holding her in his arms. As soon as she pulled back she slapped him on his arm playfully.

"And where the hell have you been for the last 10 years?" She asked him

"I could ask you the same thing Jules." JULES? Who calls her Jules? She wouldn't let me call her Jules but some random dude was calling her that.

"Damn I haven't heard you call me that in forever. I missed it." She said beaming at him. Now I definitely did not like him not one bit.

Juliette's POV

"I tried to find you so many times; do you know that?"

"Yeah I kinda went MIA after I enrolled in the Navy."

"How come you're here now? "I asked Matthew

"Well I got medically release a month ago and thought I'd find the love of my life."

"Yeah okay." And suddenly it got awkward. I totally had forgotten that Avery was in the room.

"Seriously, you're the one that got away." He joked.

"Sorry to interrupt this happy reunion but we really need to finish this song Juliette." Avery said.

"Um yeah. Sure." I told him just before I turned back to Matthew.

"Are you staying in town for a bit?" I asked him.

"Yeah I was going to go to one of the hotels on main for a few days." I couldn't let him stay there. He was the oldest friend I had, my childhood best friend.

"Non sense, you're going to stay with me and that's that." I could see he was about to say no so I put my hand up to stop him.

"Don't even think about it. You're the only thing I got even close to family so you're staying with me." We both turned when we heard something drop. Avery was getting impatient so I hugged him quickly.

"Is he your boyfriend or something?" Matthew whispered in my ear.

"No no, Avery is not my boyfriend." And I guess I said that too loud cause we heard him cough.

"Sorry I forgot to introduce you two."

"No need." Avery said. I ignored him and proceeded to introduce them anyways

"Matthew this is Avery; he's producing my album. Avery this is Matthew my childhood best friend." I said smiling looking up at Matthew.

"I really want to finish this Juliette so.." He motioned with his hand for Matthew to leave.

"Fine, you don't have to be an ass about it."

"I'm not being an ass. The quicker we get this done; the faster you can have that reunion you want so much." And with that I knew Avery was pissed. Why that I had no clue. He and I were clearly done.

"Whatever" I mumbled to Avery and turned back to Matthew "Wait for me. And we'll catch up." I told Matthew and then kissed him on the cheek. Glenn and Matthew left as I turned back to Avery.

He could sense my stare as he just said

"What?"

"What's wrong with you? You almost seem jealous or something?"

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous? I'm the one who broke up with you, remember?"

and I was stunned.

"You know what? SCREW YOU! Don't talk to me like that."

"Yeah cause you're Juliette Barnes and you can fire me right?" He countered

"No because I'm not some garbage you picked up on the side of the road that you can just talk to like that."

"Can we just finish this already?"

"You know what. I'm done. I don't want to work with you anymore. I tried my best but you're just making this too hard. And tonight just sealed the deal."

"Why because I didn't want to stand here and watch you make out with that guy?"

"What are you talking about? Matthew was my childhood best friend and that's it. It shouldn't even bother you anyways since as you just said you broke up with me."

"Doesn't mean I want to see you jumping some guy's bones."

I was about to say something but I just gave up.

"I don't know what your problem is tonight but I'm leaving." I grabbed my stuff and just left him there tuning out whatever crap he was screaming at me.

Avery's POV

I woke up with a pounding headache after getting hammered last night. I was pouring myself a cup of coffee when I heard "Juliette Barnes has been spotted with a new mysterious man in tow, that confirms it guys Juliette Barnes and her co-writer for the hit song "Don't put dirt" Avery Barkley have split amid months of speculation". I turned towards the television, they we're airing a video footage from TMZ with the two walking with Juliette's arm linked with his smiling at each other. I threw my mug at the wall watching it shatter. I needed to get dressed because I had my final session with Juliette today. After today I didn't have to see her anymore only when it involved our baby; and right now I really needed to get this over with.

Juliette's POV

For the past 2 weeks, Matthew and I had spent every waking moment together other then the times I was in studio with Avery. Despite my protests that I wanted a new producer, Rayna wouldn't budge; so I asked to get some time off to clear my head. I was still angry with Avery; I still didn't understand why he was giving me attitude ever since Matthew popped back into my life. The only thing that came to my mind was that he was jealous but that would mean Avery still cared about me and I knew that wasn't the case as he's made perfectly clear.

I was walking in the studio preparing myself for another day of Avery giving me attitude. But when I walked in Rayna and Avery we're both there to my surprise.

"Um Hi Rayna." I said politely smiling at her.

"Hi Juliette. I thought I would join both of you today as per the conversation you and I had a few weeks ago." Rayna said as clear as she could without giving too much details to Avery who was looking a bit confused.

"Ok I guess that's alright as long as Avery is fine with that?" I said looking at Avery hesitantly.

"No objections from me, she pays me so I'm good either way." He said.

"Ok before you guys start; I have 2 rules." Rayna began saying

"Rules? Really? What are we like five?" I said laughing at her so-called rules.

"No but you two clearly CAN'T work together without some sort of drama happening so I am giving you rules so you guys can finish this song of yours already that you've been stalling to sing."

"Can I talk to you in private Rayna?" She nodded in agreement and we left the room to speak.

"Listen Rayna, the reason I've been stalling is …" I began saying turning to look at Avery who was prepping everything "Is because this song is about him."

"Which is why you wanted a different producer?" She asked.

"Partly that and also things got a bit complicated when my childhood friend showed up." I continued.

"Which is why one of the rules is that he is not aloud here." Rayna explained she saw I was about to protest so she continued "Only until you don't finish this song and then he's free to be here whenever and wherever you want." I nodded in agreement knowing the last thing I wanted was a repeat of Avery angry again. We both returned to the studio where Avery was waiting.

"SO back to what I was saying. The rule is that you guys's are going to stay here today all day, all night whatever it takes until this song is not recorded." Rayna clearly saw my reaction "Juliette no arguments. No leaving till this is done, got it?" She asked and I nodded. She turned to leave when Avery called after her.

"What's the second rule?" He asked her as I looked from Avery to Rayna.

"Juliette is aware of the rule. Don't worry yourself about it; just record this song." And with that she turned and left us alone.

Avery's POV

_If only you could see the tears_  
><em>In the world you left behind<em>  
><em>If only you could heal my heart<em>  
><em>Just one more time<em>

_Even when I close my eyes_  
><em>There's an image of your face<em>  
><em>And once again I come to realize<em>  
><em>You're a loss I can't replace<em>

_Since the day that you were gone_  
><em>Why did you leave me?<em>  
><em>In my heart you were the only<em>  
><em>And your memory lives on<em>  
><em>Why did you leave me?<em>

I watched Juliette singing the song and it was clearly a song about us. Now I knew why she was so hesitant in making this her very last song to record. As she finished the final verse, I saw her get teary eyed, when she finished she looked up at me not realizing I was staring at her.

"I'm sorry" I told her

"For what?" She asked me wiping her tears.

"I don't know. I... I just... You're crying." Was all I could say?

"Don't worry… I'll get over it." I saw her get up and turn her back to me as she was packing up her stuff.

"I know, you're Juliette Barnes. You're a survivor."

She turned around abruptly with a look of anger on her face.

"You don't know a damn thing. So don't sit there and pretend to know me for a single second. You lost the right to know anything about me." She yelled at me.

"I didn't mean.." I began saying but stopped when I saw her burst out of tears. I got up to go comfort her but she put her hand up.

"Don't… Please just don't. Clearly you know this song is about you and that's fine. I never had any intention of letting you ever hear this song but Rayna really liked it so you heard it."

"It is a beautiful song; full of emotion. Probably why you nailed it in the first try." I nodded.

"I should go" She said looking at me. I was standing a few feet away from her just looking at her.

"Ok" Was all I could say. I watched her head towards the door but she froze in her spot. She slowly turned around; her eyes we're raw and full of emotion like the night we broke up.

"First, I need you to know something because this might be the only chance I have so here it goes… You have to know I feel terrible for what I did; to you, to us. It was the biggest mistake of my life and I can't take it back no matter how badly I wish I could; seeing the pain in your eyes every time I look at you is the worst. The disappointment is killing me inside more and more with each passing day."

"Juliette" I said stopping her. When I first came in this morning I was angry, bitter knowing she was moving on with Matthew but after hearing that song I didn't know what I was feeling anymore.

"You don't have to do this. You're moving on with Matthew and I'm happy for you so let's just leave this in the past." I motioned between us with my hands.

"What? What are you talking about? Matthew? Seriously?" She said with a surprised look on her face.

"You don't have to deny it for my sake."

"Look, Yes Matthew has feelings for me and it completely took me off guard BUT I don't feel the same way he does and I've made myself perfectly clear to him." She swallowed hard and continued "I told him I'm in love with someone else and that person will ALWAYS have my heart even if HE doesn't feel the same way and how I could only be friends with him." She looked away from me when she finished.

"That's not entirely true."

"What part?" She asked. As she looked up at me.

"I do care about you."

"Yeah as a friend I know and that's fine. I know Scarlett is the one who will always have your heart so it's fine but I really should get going now." She said picking up her phone to check her messages.

"Wait what did you just say?" And this time I walked to her standing inside her personal space. Her face immediately changed; I don't know if it was because I was so close or maybe she just realized she said something she didn't mean to but she remained quiet.

"Tell me what you just said." I repeated taking a step closer.

"I… didn't say… I… have to go." She said taking a step backwards. As realization hit me.

"You we're there. You heard us." I said more to myself then her. "How?" I asked myself out loud.

"I went looking for you after you left my house and waited for you all night at your apartment and I guess I fell asleep and woke the next morning with you not having come home so I went to the hospital and you we're there sleeping next to Scarlett." She said looking at me.

"And you heard me tell her." I continued not being fully aware of the whole situation

"That she would always have a permanent piece of you heart. Yes I heard you loud and clear." She said as I finally made eye contact with her having more of an understanding of everything that went down.

"Juliette I'm sorry; I… I didn't know."

"Don't apologize for the truth Avery. The truth is she was your first love I wasn't."

"It's not why I'm saying sorry.."

"Look what's done is done. There's no going back. But see for me you we're my first love and as far as I was concerned you we're the one person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with so it was hard to hear you tell Scarlett, well that she was THAT for you."

She took a step closer to me; gave me a weak smile, grabbed my hands and said "Avery Barkley, you ARE the love of my life and I love you I always will but I don't deserve you so just be happy for me okay? That's all I want." And with that she let go of my hand and turned to leave but before she could let go of my hand I pulled her back.

"Juliette, I .." I began and it must have been just my luck cause right at that moment Rayna walked in the room. She looked from me to Juliette; clearly knowing she was interrupting an important moment between us.

"I'm sorry I can come back." She said. Juliette looked at her and then back at me.

"No it's okay Rayna. We finished the album, Avery can play you the last song but I really have to go right now." By the time she let the last word slip I could hear the break in her voice and with that she just pulled her hand away from mine and ran out of the room while Rayna and I just looked at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

"Juliette, it's your phone again." I heard Matt yell from the kitchen as I was getting ready for my doctor's appointment.

"Don't answer." I told him.

"Seriously? He's been calling you for two whole weeks. You can't keep ignoring him." Matt said as I made my way to the kitchen.

"I'm not. I'm going to see him today at the doctor's. I'll talk to him then." I said

"And what exactly are you going to say?"

"I don't know. Hi?" I said joking.

"This isn't exactly funny Jules. The guy has been leaving you voicemail's that you refuse to listen to; he's been calling you multiple times a day. Just be damn lucky that he hasn't shown up on your front step."

"What do you want me to say Matt? I made my peace with it. I told him how sorry I was so that he understands that it wasn't about him. I needed to do that so that I could let him go."

"And have you? Let him go?" He asked me and I didn't exactly know the answer to that question. How could it be so easy to let go the only man I ever loved, the only man I would possibly ever love this much.

"I'm getting there." Was all I managed to say.. And then my phone started ringing again. I glanced at it briefly and I thanked god it wasn't Avery again. But Rayna. Why was she calling me?

"Hi Rayna."

"Juliette; you are one hard women to reach."

"I.. I've been pre-occupied." I told her

"Well Avery said he hasn't been able to get a hold of you either." Rayna informed me.

Meanwhile, there was a knock on the door and Matt decided to answer the door while I was talking to Rayna.

"Avery, umm Hi" Matt said.

"Matthew, is Juliette around?" He asked.

"Ummmm well .." Matt began saying,, and then turned to look towards Juliette who was busy talking on the phone.

"I know she's here. Her car is out front."

"She might be here but I don't know if she umm wants to see you?" Matt answered hesitantly.

"I don't care if she does or not. We need to talk."

"Look man, don't take it out on me. I'm not the one who's been dodging your calls. In fact I've tried to make her call ya back but you know how stubborn she can be." Avery just looked at Matthew and then just entered the house on his own will.

Back in the Kitchen

"What do you mean I have to go back in the studio? There's no way I can go back in that studio and record with Avery. I already told you last time…" Juliette explained

"I know Juliette but there was a glitch in the song and it didn't record properly so you have to go and do it again."

"What? Which song?" I asked

"The last song you recorded."

"NO. Absolutely NOT. I cannot sing that song again. You know what that song means to me and you forced me to put it on the album knowing it's about Avery. I refuse to go back in that room and record it again. Isn't it enough he knows it's about him. Don't make me do this."

"You don't have a choice Juliette."

"At least, let me go record it without Avery there. He can do the rest on his own." And then I heard Matthew cough so I turned around and there was Matt and Avery. I froze knowing he heard what I just said. Without taking my eyes off of Avery, I put the phone back on my ear

"Umm Rayna, I have to go I'll call ya back." And I hung up on her without waiting to hear her reply.

"I'm going to go.. um… take a dip in your pool." Matt said excusing himself from this awkward encounter.

After a few moments, I finally spoke up

"How much of that did you hear?" I asked Avery.

"Does it matter? I think you made yourself pretty clear."

"Look. I'm just trying to make this as easy as possible." I tried explaining but I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Don't sugarcoat it for me. You can't stand to be in the same room as me."

"It's not that. It's just… I'm trying … I ..um… I need to move on and seeing you is not helping." I finally managed to say through his intense stare.

"So then what do you want? You want me to stay away from you? You don't want me to come to your doctor appointments? Do you even want me to be a part of this baby's life?" And now Avery was angry which was the last thing I wanted.

"Of course I want you to be a part of this baby's life. Your this baby's father I would never try to keep you from him or her. That decision is on you."

"Then what exactly you want me to do to make this easier for you? Cause you think it's so easy for me to see you. Sooooooooooo easy." And he mumbled that last part.

"Okay this is not the way I wanted this conversation to go. In fact I didn't even wanna have this conversation with you." I paused to recollect my emotions "Let's start with why are you even here?"

"Well you haven't been answering your phone but now I see that it's just my calls you've been ignoring since you we're clearly just on the phone"

"I'm sorry I just…" I started

"Need time. Yeah I know." Avery finished for me. I just looked at him as he continued

"There was two reasons I came here but one of those reasons don't matter anymore. The other was to tell you about the song but I guess Rayna beat me to the punch."

"OK. What was the other thing that doesn't matter anymore?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter. I got my answer already so it's all good." Avery said.

"I get it. I won't push. But we have to go to my doctor's appointment its in a half hour." He nodded as I followed him out.

Doctor's Appointment

"So it looks like everything's right on par. You are a little over 23 weeks now. If you both wanted we might be able to find out the sex of the baby." Dr. Richardson asked as I looked at Avery.

"I haven't really thought about it." I said

"I'd like to know." Avery blurted out.

"You do?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah but I mean if you don't wanna know…"

"No no it's okay, if you want to know then let's do it." I said then looked over at Dr. Richardson.

"Wait." Avery said looking down at me.

"Are you sure you want to know. I mean don't do this only cause I want to know."

I squeezed his hand holding it tight, smiled "I'm sure, I want to know if we're having a boy who's gonna look just like his dad or a girl with a stubborn streak just like her momma." Avery laughed at my description of our baby.

"Ok then. Let's find out." He said and though I didn't wanna show it, and a part of me was glad he never let go of my hand. We both turned towards the screen still holding hands.

"So it looks like your going to be having a … daughter." Dr Richardson as Avery and I looked at each other smiling.

"A girl" Avery mumbled as we both looked back at the screen.

"See your daughter is being very cooperative today. These here are her legs and this line you see here. That's what you see when it's a girl. For a boy there would be something right about here" She said pointing to the screen "But there's nothing so it's definitely a girl."

"We're having a daughter." I said frozen as I looked at the screen I couldn't move. Tears we're falling; tears of joy. This officially made it all so real. Avery squeezed my hand to get my attention.

"You okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Just a little surreal you know? It's like now it hit me. All of it."

"I'll give you a minute to get dressed. Just book yourself in for 2 weeks from now. Any questions?"

"I think we're good." Avery said for both of us; I nodded in agreement as Dr Richardson left us alone.

"Juliette we should probably talk." Avery said as I got off the table and wiped off the jelly from my belly.

"About?" I asked innocently

"Us" I turned towards him when he said that. And looked at him skeptically as he came closer.

"We got interrupted last time before I could tell you something." I looked down having a feeling of where this was headed.

"I think its best we leave "us" in the past." I told him.

"For who you? Cause that's not the case for me or for this baby." He said the last part while touching my baby bump.

"I…" He began saying but I pulled back before he said those words I didn't want to hear.

"Please Stop. We can't. I can't."

"You don't even know what I was gonna say."

"I think I do and let me stop you right there. There are serious reasons why we can't work, why it'll never work. The last time it was just cause I did something stupid but there was so much more going on."

"Like what?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'm not talking about this anymore. We have to go to the studio Rayna is waiting for us."

"Wait" Avery said after me as I was heading out the door.

"Can't have no time right now. Come on we came with one car so let's go please." And this time he agreed as we left the office together.

In the studio

"That should be good." Rayna told me

"So can I go then?" Juliette asked.

"Let's just check if it recorded probably and then it should be all set."

"Ok I'm just gonna go grab something to drink while you two listen to it." I said to Avery and Rayna as I left the room.

Cafeteria

"Juliette, I'm so happy to see you." Maddie said running and hugging Juliette.

"Hey Maddie. How are you doing?"

"I'm going to see Deacon just waiting for my mom." She explained

"Oh ok well we're almost done shouldn't be too long."

"Come sit." Maddie said as we took a seat at a table.

"So is your album ready?"

"Should be, we just had to re-record a song on it and after that it's just about promoting it and setting a release date so Im happy about that. Just not sure when it'll be because of the baby and all." I explained.

"That's right. I just heard Congrats." Maddie said happily.

"Thanks. I'm happy about it. Can't wait to have a little mini me running around the studio." Just thinking about it brought tears to my eyes.

"It's a girl? Oh My God. I can't wait to see the baby. You and Avery must be so happy." And that's when my face changed. And she must have caught on to it cause she immediately asked me what was wrong.

"Avery and I are not together anymore. But yes we are very happy about it." I said with a brave face.

"Why what happened?" She inquired

"Let's just say I made some mistakes I can't take back."

"I'm sure that's not true. You two love each other. Right?" She asked me as I pondered on that. I knew I still loved him and a part of me felt that he still loved me too but how could he after everything I've done.

Back in the studio

Rayna and Avery we're just about finishing listening to the song.

"Its perfect." Rayna said.

"Yeah it is." Avery answered honestly still lost in the song.

"So what's going on between you and Juliette?" Rayna asked looking at Avery.

"Nothing really. She's pregnant, wants to move on and that's all there is to it."

"Is that really how you feel?" Rayna asked.

"It doesn't matter how I feel. Juliette wants to move on and I have to let her,"

"You know, Juliette has never had it easy so she pushes the best things away. I don't think she wants to move on I think she wants you to show her she's worth it; worth fighting for." Rayna explained making Avery see the light.

"Why do you say that?"

"Juliette's is used to people just walking out of her life when it get's hard. She's never had anyone stick around through it all. But from looking at you I can tell you don't want to just move on, do you?"

Avery laughed nervously before answering

"We both made mistakes and I was blinded by her betrayal that I didn't see her insecurities and the reasons behind why she did it."

"I know she slept with Jeff." Rayna said surprising him.

"You do?"

"Yeah, the day of your performance at Deacon's sobriety event she showed up drunk."

"She was there?" Avery thought about the lyrics to that song he wrote for her.

"Yeah, Deacon made her leave but I went to her house afterwards and she told me everything. She was worried you'd never forgive her but I told her everyone deserved forgiveness. And then she told me she would tell you when you went home."

"She never did tell me though." Avery explained.

"Then how did you find out?"

"Gunnar told me."

"Oh that's not good. Well for what it's worth she was going to tell you that night." Avery pondered on that not knowing she was going to tell him everything; he always thought she was gonna hide it for as long as she could.

"It doesn't really matter anymore though."

"If you love her it should matter."

"I do but I'm afraid we've said things, things we can't take back and I don't see a way to go back to the way things we're."

"No way of knowing unless you try." Avery nodded in understanding.

"You know what let me go find her," He said as he left the studio and made his way to the cafeteria.

In the cafeteria

"I do love him, always will." I said.

"So then why not try to make it work?" Maddie asked me and how was I to explain to a 15 year old that I wasn't worth it.

"Because Avery deserves so much more, better then me then I could ever give him. He deserves to have someone who is just as perfect as he is."

"Aww you think is perfect?" Maddie asked all giddy.

"He's perfect to me. Everything I ever wanted in a guy, but I'm not perfect for him. So I need to let him find that person. Let him find the girl that will make him as happy as he made me."

"Don't you think that's my choice to make." And we both turned to Avery's voice. I stood up in shock as Maddie excused herself.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"Long enough" Avery said.

"I just have one question for you though" He said as he stood too close to comfort.

"Why are quick to push me away if you love me that much?" The closeness was getting to me and he knew it. He took another step closer.

"You have five seconds before I kiss you." He muttered as he whispered "5,4,3,2,1," He smiled at me since I hadn't moved; touched my cheek and captured my lips in the most demanding kiss that I just lost myself in him.


	3. Chapter 3

Feeling Avery's lips on mine made me snap out of it as I pulled myself out of his arms.

"Wait" I said with my eyes still closed as I tried to compose myself.

"I can't do this" I said pushing him backwards.

"What? " Avery asked clearly confused.

"This can't happen again. You and I can't happen. We tried, it didn't work and it never will." I told a heartbroken Avery as I took a step backwards.

"Where is this coming from? Not too long ago you wanted us. You wanted to be together and now you're what.. over me?"

"No. I'm not saying I'm over you; I'm telling you that I can't be with you for so many reasons. And it's just not the two of us anymore. We have a baby to think about now and I dont wanna put her through this unless it would work out but it's never going to work out so better move on now then drag this out."

"And why are you so sure it'll never work out. Things we're fine between us before you..."

"Before I cheated on you I know. Look there was reasons behind that and not just the whole Scarlett thing but things about myself I can't change. I'm a screwed up person with a screwed up past."

"So because of that you're gonna be alone for the rest of your life?"

"No. I just ... I just can't be with you."

"Oh I see. So it's not that your too screwed up to be in a relationship it's that you don't want a relationship with me. You don't want to be with me. So you ARE over me." Avery said clearly hurt as he turned to leave.

"Wait." I said grabbing his arm before he got too far.

"For what? You made yourself perfectly clear. You and I are done and you want to move on to someone else."

"Ok look it came out all wrong."

"Didn't seem like it to me. You don't want to be with me that much I got; if that's not what you meant please clarify.." He said waiting for my response and I just turned away from him.

I wanted to be with him but in my screwed thinking I always thought that if you loved someone you wouldnt turn your back when they made a mistake. I thought Avery and I had something stronger then that. I didnt blame him for leaving the first night he found out but all the things he said to me in the weeks and months that followed wasnt the action of someone who loved me. I just couldn't trust him to be there anymore. I wanted to, more then anything but just the way his trust in me was broken I didnt trust his love for me and that was something I couldn't get past.

"I get it Juliette you don't need to keep dragging this along."

"I love you Avery, I do. I just can't be with you because ..." I tried but the words wouldnt come out.

"Because what?" He asked coming to a stop infront of me.

"I... I just can't okay." I said and then ran out of the room leaving him there.

2 weeks later

I was sitting and watching "Notebook" to drown my sorrows when Matthew came in. He looked at what I was watching and then at me with my face inside the box of ice cream. He simply shook his head and walked to the fridge. I kept looking at him knowing full well what he was thinking.

"Just say it why don't you." I told him angrily.

"Don't get angry at me Jules when you know you're in the wrong here." He simply told me matter of factly.

"I did nothing wrong okay. I told him I didn't want to be with him and that's the truth."

"It's a half ass truth and you know it."

"Excuse me?"

"You forget I know you. I've known you since we we're 10 years old so don't give me that crap line."

"You don't know me. You knew the old me; but I've changed."

"I see that. The old Juliette Barnes wouldn't have given a crap about anything; she would fight for what she wanted not sit on that couch and drown her sorrows in a box of ice cream by watching the most depressing movie of all time."

"The notebook is not depressing okay! It's a love story."

"Yeah about two people who can't be together. What's not depressing about that? As a matter of fact this movie should make you run after Avery not sit there and cry day and night."

"I'm not crying day and night okay. And what the hell did you mean I should be running after Avery?"

"This movie is about two people who love each other so much but circumstances and people try to break them apart. You and Avery are one in the same BUT the difference is YOU are that obstacle that's standing in your way and nothing else. Stop being a stubborn pig headed fool and get up and go get your man. He loves you and you love him; for the love of god you're having his baby." And with that he left and went the the guest room where he was staying.

Matthew was wrong; too much had happened. There was no way to go back to the way we we're before it all went down. Our relationship had ran it's course and I finally accepted it. Didn't mean I wasn't broken hearted; just meant that no matter how much I loved him I had to accept that we weren't meant to be.

-

Avery's POV

I needed to talk to someone; so I came to the one person who could understand what I was going through so here I was knocking on his door.

"Avery, what a surprise. What you doing here?"

"Deacon man I need to talk to you."

"Sure. Common in." Deacon replied opening the door wide and gesturing for me to come in.

"What's on your mind?" He asked me

"Juliette" I said and Deacon just looked at me understanding the look of defeat on my face.

"Sit. You want something to drink?"

"Sure a beer would be great." I said as Deacon went to grab me one.

"So tell me what has Juliette done this time?" He asked.

"Nothing really. It's not what she's done really. I thought we we're reconnecting; well we we're reconnecting but then she pulled back. And basically told me to move on" I explained briefly

"Ah women I tell ya. They say one thing but want another."

"Nah man. She was serious, she doesn't wanna be with me that she made damn clear."

"I highly doubt that. That girl has never loved anyone like she loves you. In fact she's never loved anyone before you."

"She told me she loves me but then added that she couldn't be with me."

Deacon took a long deep breath and exhaled.

"Listen to me Avery, I was around when Juliette's mom came back into her life. I tried helping her with her mom but if what I witnessed is anything close to what Juliette went through as a kid then I gotta tell ya; you have no clue how messed up that girl's life has been and I really mean that. She has had one of the hardest life of anyone I know and that is saying a lot considering I grew up with a mean alchoholic abusive father. You gotta understand something about her, she's a fighter she'll keep on getting back up and bouncing back with everything in her life. She's been abandonned and that's the deepest scar anyone could have. I think you just need to show her your not like the rest of 'em. You need to prove to the girl that your gonna be that one person who doesn't leave her when the going gets tough."

"How messed up was Jolene?" I asked him while taking in everything else he said.

"Saying she was chaotic would be putting it lightly. I'm sure she tried to be a good mother maybe at one point she was but when she showed up in town she was a big ole mess and Juliette wanted nothing to do with her. I managed to convince her to go to rehab but not before she took it out on Juliette."

"What you mean?"

"Well let's just say right before entering rehab she slapped her."

"You know Juliette doesn't talk about her mom. I never wanted to bring it up really. I always figured she'd talk about it when she was ready."

"Yea knowing Juliette I dont think she ever will. But being pregnant and becoming a mother might change that. Maybe she'll be able to finally heal."

"So what do I do Deacon?"

"Have you been listening? You should go tell her that your the exception that won't leave her side. You show her she's worth fighting for because she doesn't think she is."

I just looked at him puzzled how he would know that.

"She told me so thats how I know."

Before I could reply there was a knock at the door;

"It's okay, I'm gonna go use your washroom. You should get that." I said getting up and leaving.

"Juliette what are you doing here?" Deacon said a little nervous at seeing her there.

"I really needed to talk to someone and your the only one who knows the real me."

"Right now is not the best time." Deacon said trying to get her to leave before Avery came back out.

"I'll be quick I promise."

"Juliette?" I asked coming back into the room confused at seeing her there as Deacon and Juliette both looked at me.

"Oh. I get it. Sorry I'll come back." She said before rushing right out the door and slamming it shut.

"What just happened?" I asked Deacon.

"I actually have no clue. But here's your chance. You should go talk to her."

"Now? Like right now?"

"Yes. Right now as a matter of fact I need to head out too so go already."

-

"Juliette hold up" I said running after her; I had to admit she was fast for being pregnant. She didn't listen she just kept going.

"Will you hold on a minute." I asked again finally catching up to her.

"What?" She said turning around to face me.

"Can we talk?"

"I don't think there is anything left to say." She told me.

"Why did you come to Deacon's?" I asked her

"I.. it doesn't concern you. Why are you here?" She retorted

"I needed his opinion on something." I said vaguely

"About?" And here was my chance; its now or never.

"You." She looked taken aback by my answer as we stood there and just stared at each other.

"Sorry I gotta go." She said turning on her heels and leaving again.

"Not this time Juliette. I'm not gonna let you just walk away."

"You can't stop me."

"No I can't but I'm here to tell you that I'm not giving up on you, on us. I want a future with you. I want to raise our baby girl together as a family. I'm choosing to fight for you, now and for always." I said as I waited for her response; but one thing I was sure of is Juliette was the one for me and I would prove it to her even if it was the last thing I'd do.

**Not quite sure how this chapter turned out? I wrote it quite fast since I hadn't updated in a while. Hope you liked it :) Don't forget to comment.. Reading your comments is what gives me the motivation to write and let's me know if you guys like the story :) **

**Thanks, till next time :)**


End file.
